Icha Icha Nara
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Shikamaru's father abuses him, physically, mentally and sexually all while he is drunk, the next day his father tries to make it up to him, can he?
1. Make out violence

AN: I don't own Naruto

------

Shikamaru sighed, filling out his paperwork from his mission he had to turn in by tomorrow.

"Casualties, none. Cost..."

He paused a moment to think about what the mission had cost in total, but his thoughts were interrupted by his father throwing open the door and scowling down at him. Shikaku chuckled drunkenly as he shut the door and dropped his sake bottle, sauntering over to Shikamaru. He put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Whatcha doin'?" Shikaku asked, his voice slurred, breath hot on Shikamaru's neck, leaning heavy against his Chunin son. Shikamaru shivered, feeling vulnerable. He sighed and put his pencil down.

"I'm filling out mission paperwork," Shikamaru said. "Now if I could have some time alone to finish this, I'd appreciate it."

Apparently this comment pissed Shikaku off. The older man grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt, as his vest was on his bed, and threw the young man to the floor.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that, you brat," Shikaku said, not giving his son any time to gather his thoughts, kicking him in the side. Shikamaru grunted. "Weakling."

Shikaku kneeled by his son.

"You're a pussy," Shikaku said, and considered his words for a moment. "No, you're useless, at least women are useful to have around. You, on the other hand..."

His sentence trailed off as his eyes raked over his son who was clutching his stomach, eyes tearing up. Shikaku took a kunai from the holster on his thigh and sliced his son's hairtie off. He dropped the kunai and grabbed a fistfull of his son's hair, lifting the boy up.

"I'm sure I could find a use for you though..."

Shikaku grinned and then pressed his lips to Shikamaru's in a sloppy kiss. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but his father's grip was impossible to get out of. Shikaku tasted like alcohol as the elder's tongue invaded his mouth. Shikamaru bit down, but this only made his father groan.

Shikaku pulled back and licked his lips, reaching for the kunai again, knicking his finger in the process. He proceeded to cut off Shikamaru's shirt and pants. He then flung the kunai and left it sticking in the wall. Shikaku pinched Shikamaru's nipple with his bloody fingers, smearing his life essence on his son's chest. Shikamaru tried not to whimper, but it was inevidable. He cried out and his father grinned. He stood up, lifting Shikamaru by his hair, throwing him on the bed. Shikaku some how managed to shed his pants and climb on top of his son. Shikamaru squirmed and pushed his father back, to no avail, the older man overpowered him easily. His legs were spread by his father's thighs, and a huge cock was pressed against his unwilling pucker. Shikamaru cried out when the cock was forced inside him, his father groaning. The older man thrust, uncaring of his son's pain. A few moments of this violent thrusting and Shikaku had found his son's prostate, causing the smaller boy to cry out in ecstacy instead of pain.

When Shikaku realized his son's cock was hardening, he gripped it harshly.

"You're getting off on this? You fag," Shikaku said, as he roughly thrust into the still crying boy below him as he roughly fondled his son's member.

"No! Dad! I can't help it! It's-AH! A natural reaction..." Shikamaru whimpered as his dad struck his spot, over and over, stroking him. Shikamaru cried out, spilling his seed in his father's hand.

Shikaku took his son's hips in his hands and roughly pounded the boy into the matress, groaning loud when he came inside Shikamaru.

A moment later, Shikaku withdrew himself, using his son's Chunin vest to whipe off his bloody cock and stood, packing himself up, stumbling out of the room. Shikamaru laid on his side, curled into a ball and cried. Soon he dozed off, falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

------

AN: Editor-chan wanted an abused Shikamaru, so here he is! By his faza! There will be a second chappie to this story. Remember, reviews are love!

EN: So what if I wanted an abused Shikamaru? It's hot... especially when it's by his faza! Murmurmurmur... It's almost better than ShikaCho, which is my favorite couple, so it's sad. Well, at least when it's violent


	2. More Make out Violence

AN: I don't own Naruto

Shikamaru came home, opening the door timidly.

It was around five p.m. and he had just finished his daily training with his teammates. He peeked aruond the door, noticing his father dozing on the couch. He pushed the door open a little more and snuck in, closing it softly behind himself. He began to tiptoe off to his room, but a bottle hit him in the side of the head.

Said bottle shattered and Shikamaru cried out, clutching his head as a small trickle of blood ran down his temple. Shikamaru put his other hand on the wall and gasped at the pain.

"What? You don't even greet your own father?" Shikaku asked with a drunken chuckle. "Come over here, boy," he said as Shikamaru tried to whipe his face clean of alcohol and blood. Shikamaru walked over and stood in front of his father nervously. "Get down here."

Shikamaru knelt in front of his father who was reclining on the couch. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. He watched his father unbutton his pants and release his half-hard cock.

"Suck," Shikaku demanded, putting his hand on the back of his son's head, forcing him down towards his cock.

Shikamaru grimaced, but opened his mouth, taking his father in and sucking shyly. Shikaku watched his son with hungry eyes as he sucked him.

All of the sudden, Shikamaru was flung across the room by Shikaku's kick. Shikamaru grimaced in pain against the wall and looked up at his father who had stood up and was stroking himself.

"You suck dick about as good as you are a ninja. In other words, you're horrible at it."

Shikaku stood in front of his cowering son and grabbed the younger Nara by his hair, pulling a section free from his ponytail, even pulling a few strands from his head.

"Now suck again, and do it right!" Shikaku pretty much yelled as he forced his cock into his son's mouth.

Tears poured down Shikamaru's cheeks as he sucked his father's cock. Shikaku groaned, tugging roughly on his son's hair.

"Oh yes..." Shikaku moaned, digging his nails into Shikamaru scalp, re-opening the wound. "You're getting better... But there is one thing I don't like about you sucking my cock..." Shikamaru chanced a look up at his father. "I can't hear you scream."

Shikaku tugged at his son's hair, pushing the other back against the wall, leaning over the young boy as he took a kunai from his holster and held it to his son's neck.

The bite of the kunai stung as it tore at his skin, a small trickle of blood running down his neck and over his collar bone into his fishnet shirt. Shikamaru whimpered and gritted his teeth.

"Scream. Scream and I will go a lot easier on you."

Tears mingled with Shikamaru's blood and he cried out when the blade of his father's kunai moved from his neck and cut through his vest into his shoulder.

"No! Dad! Please!" Shikamaru cried. A scream was torn from Shikamaru's lips when his father removed the blade from his shoulder and cut, in one quick swipe across the young boy's fishnet clad chest.

"Yes, Shikamaru! YES!" Shikaku said as he stroked himself. Shikamaru sobbed, crying out every time the blade sliced his sensitive flesh.

With a loud groan, Shikaku came, his seed splattering all over his son's face. Shikamaru sat there, open mouthed, crying as his father grinned at the sight of his semen dripping down his son's face and on the young boy's lips. Shikaku packed himself away and turned, heading back to the sofa.

"Clean yourself up, and then go to your room."

"Y-yes, Dad," Shikamaru said and shakily stood, heading off to his room.

EN: It is I, Editor-Chan, uploading this chapter this time b/c MPAK's computer is and will be down until at least Thursday b/c of stupid satellite people. Ah, another life ruined from satellite... (mine included) Anyway, don't forget to review because reviews equal love! My poor Shikamaru, he's so abused... (tho I find it hot when he is, Im so cruel X3) REVIEW!


	3. Make out Paradise

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru sat in his room, nervously filling out a mission report when he saw a shadow fall over his desk. He instantly tensed up and looked up in fear, hoping it wasn't, only to realize it was, in fact, his father. Shikamaru scooted his chair back, away from his father, cringing in fear, covering his face.

Shikaku was about to touch his son's shoulder when he saw the display of pure fear from his son. Shikaku furrowed his brow in realizing he had done some pretty bad things to his son when he was drunk.

"Shikamaru..." he whispered worriedly, and stepped closer to his son, kneeling down beside the cowering boy. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you this time. I promise."

Shikamaru whimpered when his father reached up and touched the scar on his son's temple.

"Did I really do that?" he asked, moving his hand down to cup his son's cheek. "Shikamaru, I'm so sorry..."

"D-dad?" Shikamaru let his hands fall to his lap and he looked at his father curiously.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru, I can't say that enough..."

Shikamaru could see the genuine concern and regret in his father's eyes. Shikamaru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"I... I love you dad..." Shikamaru whispered into his father's neck, fighting off tears.

"I love you too, Shikamaru... And I know I will never be able to make it up to you for what I've put you through..." Shikaku said and pulled back from the embrace. "But... will you allow me to show you that sex can be an enjoyable experience?"

Shikamaru knitted his brow. "I... I don't know if...I..."

"Please... Let's just try. I will stop if you tell me to," Shikaku said, leaning towards his son in the chair, placing a soft kiss on the smaller Nara's cheek.

"I..." Shikamaru paused and considered this. "You promise you'll stop if I say so?"

"Yes," Shikaku said and nodded.

"Well... I guess... Alright," Shikamaru said.

His father smiled and gently touched his son's cheek with his fingertips, leaning up from his kneeling position to press his lips against Shikamaru's in a slow and gentle kiss. Shikamaru watched in awe as his father closed his eyes, getting the strong desire to close his own eyes when his father's soft, wet lips brushed against his. Shikaku's free hand brushed his thigh and he gasped. When he did, his father pressed his tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shikamaru parted his lips ever so slightly, allowing Shikaku's tongue to slip in and brush against his own. Shikamaru shyly pressed his tongue back against his father's. Slowly, the tongues began a dance, brushing and sliding against each other, soon became a heated and needy kiss. Shikamaru moaned into his father's mouth. Gasping, he pulled back, panting, his face flushed.

"Are you alright?" Shikaku asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

Shikaku smiled.

"No need to apologize," Shikaku said as he pressed his lips to his son's neck. A small moan passed Shikamaru's lips as his father's lips trailed down his neck, and as his fishnet shirt was pulled down slightly, his collarbone. Shikamaru whimpered when the affectionate mouth left him.

"Let's move to your bed."

"Ah... Y-yes, sir," Shikamaru said and stood up. He walked towards his bed, but before he could lay down, he was stopped by hands on his sides.

Shikamaru turned to look at his father.

"Can I take your shirt off?" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded as his father pulled the shirt off. Shikamaru gasped as his father gently pushed him onto the bed. His father took off his own top before joining his son.

Shikaku's hands explored his son's pale, soft yet toned chest, teasing Shikamaru's nipples with his thumbs, drinking in the sight of his beautiful son squirming beneath him, not in fear, but in pleasure, as awkward as it may be.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and moaned when his father ghosted his fingertips over the younger ninja's crotch.

"Shikamaru..." Shikaku whispered as he moved his hands to the button of Shikamaru's pants. "May I?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked at his father with half-lidded eyes, his face tinted pink.

"Yes..." Shikamaru whispered.

Shikamaru allowed his father to unbutton his pants, and he squirmed out of them. Shikaku ran his fingertips over his son's hard length. Shikamaru gasped audibly. Shikaku moved up Shikamaru's body, bringing his face close to his son's. They shared a kiss. Shikamaru cried out when his father took his cock in a firm grasp and stroked. He writhed, bucking into the hand, gasping, throwing his arms around his father's neck, desperately clinging to him. Shikamaru drew in a deep breath when the hand left his cock, and shuddered as his father's hand slipped between between his legs. Shikamaru spread his legs, whimpering at the feeling of his father rimming his tight pucker with one finger.

"Shikamaru..." Shikaku whispered. "Allow me to show you that penetration can feel good."

"B-be gentle..." Shikamaru whimpered.

"I will."

Shikaku brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on three of his fingers, thoroughly wetting them. Shikaku brought his hand back down to his son's tight ass and pressed his middle finger against the hole, pressing gently. He eased his finger in, watching Shikamaru's face for any signs of discomfort.

When his finger was in as far as it could go, he slowly withdrew it and inserted it again, another finger along side it. Shikaku scissored his fingers and curled them. Shikamaru gasped and Shikaku stopped moving his fingers, looking concerned.

"Do that again!" Shikamaru cried out.

His father grinned and moved his fingers causing Shikamaru to continuously cry out, pressing back against the fingers, clawing at his father's back.

Shikaku groaned watching his son's display as his own erection was digging into Shikamaru's thigh, aching, in need of release.

Shikaku pushed another finger into his son, who arched his back and cried out. A few moments later, Shikaku removed his fingers from Shikamaru and stood. Shikamaru watched him with wide eyes as he discarded his own pants.

Shikaku laid beside Shikamaru on his bed. Shikamaru sat up and looked at his father.

"Come here," Shikaku said.

Shikamaru shyly crawled up his father's body, straddling the older man. Shikamaru gasped when Shikaku's cock rubbed betweeen his ass cheeks.

"I'll let you take this at your own pace," Shikaku said as Shikamaru reached between them, gently, shyly taking a hold of Shikaku's cock, positioning it at his entrance. Shikamaru braced himself with one hand on his father's shoulder, pressing down. Shikamaru gasped when the head of his father's cock was inside him and continued pressing down. Shikaku groaned loud, clutching the sheets of his son's bed, trying desperately not to buck.

"Oh, Shikamaru..." he whispered.

"D-dad!" Shikamaru cried out when his father was fully sheathed inside him. Shikamaru leaned against his father's chest and whimpered. Shikaku put his hands on his son's back and gently rubbed, reassuring him. After a few moments of panting against his father's chest, Shikamaru lifted his hips and pressed back down. Shikaku put his hands on Shikamaru's hips and adjusted their position a little bit. When Shikamaru pressed back down, Shikaku bucked, making Shikamaru scream out in pleasure. Their hips rocked against each other as Shikaku struck Shikamaru's sweet spot over and over. He took his son's cock in hand and stroked. Shikamaru cried out.

"Dad! Oh... god..."

Shikamaru tensed and threw back his head back, keening a high pitched moan as he came, his seed dripping down his father's hand and onto his stomach. The clenching muscles were too much for Shikaku as he thrusted up into Shikamaru once more and came, filling his son with his seed.

Shikamaru sat there, panting, until his father was soft. He let his dad slip from him and lay beside the taller man.

"Are you alright, Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked. "Did that feel good?" he asked as he turned on his side and moved a stray strand of hair that had fallen from Shikamaru's ponytail out of his face.

"Yes... and yes. That felt very good."

Shikamaru turned to his father and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Shikamaru."

"I love you too, dad."

"I'm sorry," Shikaku said as he wrapped his arms around his son and held him close.

"It was worth it."

Shikaku looked at Shikamaru with a curious look on his face, but decided not to ask and kissed his son's scar he'd left him and held the boy close. Shikaku grabbed the blanket that had some how fallen off the bed and pulled it over them. The two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

EN: Once again, uploaded by me, Editor-Mel-Chan! Yay for resolution for the Naras! I 3 Shikamaru and Shikaku. Im trying to convince MPAK to make fanart for this... she's already in progress of Too Rough, so be on the lookout for that. Remember to review!


End file.
